


The Only Reason.

by jokorin



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Fluff and Angst, M/M, children!kuroken
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-12
Updated: 2018-06-12
Packaged: 2019-05-21 12:21:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,357
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14915285
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jokorin/pseuds/jokorin
Summary: At this point voices and words weren't needed anymore, they just stayed there like that because that hug already showed and told everything they wanted to say.Kenma was now feeling better, he was relieved and he couldn't ask anything better from being in his best friend's arms. It may seem like he was exaggerating, but Kuroo was the reason for him to not give up, the only reason. And he was glad that he could have him in his life and cherish him like a precious diamond. Because Kenma couldn't give much, because he wasn't anything special, but for Kuroo he could do even the impossible.





	The Only Reason.

Kenma has always been a really introverted kid, he didn't really like getting involved with people but at the same time he, sometimes, felt lonely. During those times he always locked himself inside his room and left the world outside while he entered in his own. It was hard though, because there were times where he just cried until he didn't feel better and it was pretty frustrating.

 

It was one of these times, he was crouched under his blankets while having the pillow between his arms. 

 

The tears couldn't stop coming from his eyes. It was another day of struggles, another day of getting hurt only because he was  _different._ But really, he didn't understand why the other children avoided him so much.

 

He was introverted, he didn't open up that easily, but he thought that it wasn't a reason for being treated like that. He got estranged without any reasons. 

 

During kindergarten he was always left out from the groups that were created to play games, the teachers always had to find him a place because nobody wanted him. He didn't really talk either, he found that difficult to do even with the teachers. So he just stayed quiet.

 

Now it all started to pile up, it started to weigh him. He felt suffocated, and he didn't want to go to school. It was hard.

 

He always got stares, judging ones, indifferent ones. It was hard to not notice them. He tried not to pay them attention while playing with his Nintendo console, but it was hard.

 

He sobbed. It was one of the rare times he let out these sounds. He didn't really express what he was feeling, because sometimes it was harder to put his walls down. It was harder to break down and then repicking up the pieces and put them again together. But he couldn't stop himself.

 

It was when he heard the sound of steps just near his room's door that he froze. He didn't want anyone to see him like this, no. He didn't want to let anyone inside his walls.

 

Panic started to eat him up, he felt his heart pick up the pace, sweat slowly falling down his back and sides of his face, his breath coming short and tears still coming down from his eyes. He felt the fear inside his guts and he hid his face on the surface of the pillow while squeezing his eyes shut, starting to tremble a bit.

 

The doorknob made a sound, poiting that someone turned it, and the door slowly opened. It fastly closed though, and he heard slow footsteps nearing his bed, then a light weight made it sink a bit on its border.

 

“Kenma?” a voice softly whispered. 

 

He was still panicking, his heart felt like it was coming out from his chest. But then a hand slowly caressed his hair, fingers threading between some locks, gently massaging his scalp and hair at the same time. 

 

“It's okay, it's me,” the same gentle voice said.

 

He gradually started to calm down, both his breath and heart pace becoming normal again. It was just then that it hit him, that voice. That was Kuroo's voice. 

 

He opened a bit one of his eyes, and he started to relax a bit at the motion, taking a deep breath before speaking up.

 

“Kuro..” Kenma's voice broke up a bit for how unstable it was, but he still managed to let something out.

 

“Yes?” the other replied, still threading his fingers through his hair.

 

“You're here..” he still said with difficulty, his voice quivering but still you could catch the relief in his voice.

 

“Yes, I'm right here with you,” his best friend said, with that hint of sweetness and gentleness in his voice that made him feel already better. 

 

Kenma finally opened both of his eyes and slowly started to ease his grip on the pillow and he rolled over to face him. Kuroo's hand stopped moving but it still stayed in his hair while he rolled over, and then he started to play with a lock of his hair.

 

The younger could finally see the soft and reassuring smile on his face, and it was written all over his features what he actually felt. And probably he was the only one that cared.

 

Kenma half closed his eyes and put his right cheek on the other's thigh and tried to relax and calm down even more. Kuroo's free hand reached his face and gently warmed his wet and cold cheek, while drying some tears with his thumb.

 

“Thank you, for being here,” the younger said.

 

Kuroo's smile grew wider, before becoming again like it was before. Kenma couldn't help it but he lightly lifted the left side of his lips. Kuroo truly made him feel a bit happier.

 

“You don't need to thank me, I do that because I care so much about you Kenma,” the other replied still with a soft voice, then continued, “but I got really worried when I couldn't find you after school, I knew that you would be here but I already told you that if you need me, you can always come to me whenever you want. And I really mean it.”

 

Kenma nodded and stayed silent for a bit. He knew that, but he didn't really want to be a burder for the older. He didn't really know how Kuroo got that much attached to him, it seemed impossible. They were so different, and he really wondered how the other wanted to be his friend.

 

Kuroo was an extrovert by nature, he always had a wide smile on his face and everyone loved him, it wasn't difficult for him to get along with others easily. He was just that wonderful. Kenma was the contrary, he was an introvert to a worrying extent, he didn't like talking to others and he felt like others despised him, or at least from what he's seen until now. He didn't get along well with people, and it was difficult for him to be just as open. But Kuroo still stuck to his side, and Kenma felt like he didn't deserve him at all.

 

“Yes, I know, I'm sorry..” Kenma whispered.

 

Kuroo could see that his features changed, and that he got sadder again and he didn't want that.

 

“You don't have to be, I'm just relieved that you now feel better, so don't make that long face,” he said and smiled brightly and once again, Kenma couldn't help but smile with him. 

 

Despite everything, he was glad that he had Kuroo in his life. Even though he felt like he didn't deserve him at all, even though Kuroo was just too much to stay by the side of someone like him.

 

Kenma slowly got up from his lying position and got closer to Kuroo before wrapping his arms around his torso and hugged him, placing his head instinctively on his chest.

 

Kuroo got surprised and remained still for a few seconds. It wasn't that usual for them to hug, even though they tried to show support and affection through both actions and words. Because they both were there for each other.

 

But still, it really caught him. Not only because they didn't often hug, but also because Kenma usually wasn't the one to initiate these types of approaches. But it made him happy, and didn't esitate more before wrapping his arms around the other's shoulders and pulling him closer.

 

At this point voices and words weren't needed anymore, they just stayed there like that because that hug already showed and told everything they wanted to say.

 

Kenma was now feeling better, he was relieved and he couldn't ask anything better from being in his best friend's arms. It may seem like he was exaggerating, but Kuroo was the reason for him to not give up,  _the only reason._ And he was glad that he could have him in his life and cherish him like a precious diamond. Because Kenma couldn't give much, because he wasn't anything special, but for Kuroo he could do even the impossible.

**Author's Note:**

> hello!  
>  first of all, thank you if you got down here and are now reading the notes! this fic is really special and important to me, so I'm glad I'm finally able to publish it because I wrote the first paragraph months ago but then i didn't really have the time to finish it, so I'm glad I'm finally here with it!  
>  this may have a second part, or it may not we'll see;; but still, thank you really for taking the time to read this and if you also comment, and I hope you also appreciate this angsty but still fluffy children!kuroken fanfic! ♡


End file.
